


Quest For Tranquility

by Midnight_Raven_Nevermore



Series: Bondingtale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Underfell Alphys (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Muffet (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne (Undertale), fallen human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raven_Nevermore/pseuds/Midnight_Raven_Nevermore
Summary: Stuck in a loop of neutral runs Comic(undertale sans) finds himself in a different universe. Where genocide is the King's rule. Psyche is a sweet human child who is quite hellbent on a pacifist run and has gotten Red and Edge on their side. Can they convince both universes to go pacifist? Or is Genocide the only option?*this will be apart of an au called bondingtale
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Bondingtale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049681
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The pain throbbing in his skull faded fairly slowly. The light beam filtering from the… roof? That certainly did not help the throbbing in his skull. Soft but scratchy green blades… wait… the grass and golden flowers rubbed his bones. Slowly standing up he made his way through the hall he seemed to appear in. Quiet murmuring reached his temporal bones, froggits or maybe whimsuns were chatting. The cool breeze made his bone rattle slightly even in his hoodie.

The puzzles he saw were old and not taken care of properly, walking up to the old abandoned house he opened the old door which made an unpleasant creaking noise. He felt his soul thump deep in his ribcage as he entered the ruined house.

The paint on the walls was worn but he swore there was fresh paint in some places, doodles clearly made by children. Seeing a set of old ricky stairs up ahead he carefully made his way down them so he would not break his legs. At the bottom he found in front of him a long empty hallway. Walking forward he found a door which seemed to lead to the… ruins? Where was Toriel? Why were the ruins in this state of neglect?

He continued through the door and he made his way on the familiar trail, which was strange considering the sense of wrongness that stuck to him even with the sense of having walked on it at least a dozen of times. Something was different with the reset this time. How did he end up in the ruins?

The woods were much more baran than normal and the cold winter winds made his bones seriously rattle. 'Why is it so cold and bitter out' he thought, huddling into his hoodie.

Making his way to the much more steady and strategically made bridge then his memory would have him remember, he heard a soft humming. He stopped short to observe.

A young child was playing in the snow, he was not sure of the gender of the human child though they wore a heavy black coat with red accents and gold fur draped over a purple sweater covered in olive green strips. Black pants under a plaid teal and olive green skirt covered their tiny legs, black boots with gold fur kept their feet covered. He startled as pink eyes looked up though short blonde hair. Their rosie cheeks puff out as their lips turned up into a smile. A genuinely nice, non-threatening smile.

"Hel-hello" the child beamed up at him, making direct eye contact. He was taken aback by the soft sound and genuinely sweet voice. "Ca-can I help you?" Their voice rang out.

"ah… um… er…" he raised a hand with his pointer finger raised before lowering his hand back down. 'What was he supposed to say when he did not know what was happening'

"Sweetling*!" A skeleton who looked like him but was a bit taller and his bones were clearly broader and thicker. He had a gold tooth(though his teeth was more like fangs). He wears a coat similar to the child's, over a black hoodie and a red turtleneck, black sweatpants and old beat up sneakers. 

"There you are bright eyes**!" The familiar skeleton spoke in a gruff and rough voice.

"Red?" He asked hesitantly as he thought of a discovery he made a few resets ago… but that would be impossible.

The skeleton turned and look at him, their eye sockets widen and one brow bone was raised

"...Comic?" Red questioned  
Both skeletons stared at each other awkwardly. 

'This is impossible… or it should be… but it would explain….but why this verse… he was-' his thoughts were interrupted when Red turned and spoke to the child

"Well.. ah...let's go see Dogaressa yea bright eyes?"

"Ok!" The child exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on their feet.

"How 'bout you bright eyes? I was talkin' to both of you." Red spoke with a playful but mischievous smile.

"Sure" he responded calmly as he could as one can while in such an unnerving situation.

The three quietly trended to the post stations. He was not sure what the dogi where like here. What he did know of this place they all called underfell was not good. Though the way Red spoke to the human was like they saw them as their family and was obviously quite protective of them, even Edge was (and that was no easy feat or so he had heard).

When they got up to the dog's couple station, Red went up to Dogaressa, a tall dog who wore a slightly tight fitted high neck top with ninja pants and combat boots. Red stopped and talked to her for a bit, after a few words Red called the child over to them and had a short conversation involving the child. After a surprisingly sweet hug, Red walked back over to him.

"'Essa said she'll watch Psyche, bright eyes. Let shortcut to the house" Red said 

"Alright i guess" he spoke trying to keep his voice steady and not come across as uneasy as he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweetling is a underfell term applied to anyone or thing that is not affected and/or protected from the rules of the king
> 
> **similar to sweetling bright eyes also mean who it is attached to still represents a good future and what a soul should be made of love, hope, and compassion</


	2. Chapter 2

The house was unlike his own. The place was worn and boarded up with many (at least eleven) locks. Well that he could see. Red lites some candles (where did he get those?) and a starts fire in the small rundown fireplace, illuminating the living room in an eerie glow, giving him an even more ominous feeling. Well then he already had.

"So-" He started to say to fill the awkward silence, glancing around. There was a broken tv, screen clearly cracked and an old black leather couch. A rickety rocking chair was positioned to face the TV, next to the couch. The floor was made of faded black wood, just like the roof. The walls were a deep burgundy color and the trimming was black. Bricks that made the somehow stable and functional fireplace safely were old and slightly falling apart.

"How the hell did you get here bright eyes?!" Red interrupt Comic. His eyes glowed an unnerving shade of candy red though with a protective light to them. 

He subconsciously steps back. He of course knew if this happened a lot earlier he would be dust. Um so how could this happen you ask well, you see…

'Like around 30 resets ago he kinda fixed the machine in the lab. Keyword here kinda. That was when he discovered the multiverse. He was able to communicate with other Sans (er well also Papyruses(or is it Papyri?) At some point the lot of you refer to those verses as 'swap') a lot of you tried to help (kinda, some of the verses were terrifying) lucky for us some skeletons was able to work out a system of sorts, to make things easier for all that was involved'

Actually moving between verses was thought to be impossible, well in till now…

"Bright eyes will you stop! And answer the question!" Red spoke up suddenly clearly trying not to yell and stay even tempered. Oh you have been stepping back, oh yeah. Subconscious please stop trying to get me killed, ok?.

"I was trying to fix the machine to bring but my verses Gaster back. Then boom I was in the ruins that were empty…" despite knowing Red was not going to hurt him, he started to ramble but then he trails off, as he found it quite odd for the ruins to be open and abandoned.

"Hmm" Red spoke. Looking him over his eye stopped glowing, "well you not hurt" Red concluded happily?

"Un about Psyche?" Comic hesitantly asked as he was unsure how the child was going to understand what was going on.

"Oh, they often keep me company in the lab" Red spoke. That would make sense as to why Red did not explain to the, er I mean Psyche about him.

Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, and click. 

The sound of locks unlocking caught their attention. The door opened and closed. He partially hid behind Red looking over his shoulder. Despite that only Edge had a key probably, he was unsure of the other monsters abilities to break into houses. Also he was aware of how powerful his Papyrus could be, who knows what red would do, when he saw a doppelganger of his… Sans?

"SANS I AM HOME." A Papyrus well um Edge turn and locked all eleven locks. 

"Uh boss?" Red spoke up 

"SHOULD I MAKE SOME LASAGNA Psyche? SANS WHAT IS-" Edge stopped mid sentence as he turned around and saw two Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans and Papyrus(?what is the plural) are not related  
> *who is older will varies between verses for skeletons and ghosts


End file.
